


𝗪𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗕𝗹𝗼𝗰𝗸

by CONJUNXED



Series: 𝗧𝗼 𝗞𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗠𝗲 𝗕𝘂𝘀𝘆 [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Birthday Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Flying, Implied/Referenced Child Death, M/M, Parenthood, Post-War, Seeker Trines, Seekers, Transformer Sparklings, Trust Issues, bonding with the enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED
Summary: Random stories that may or may not have to do with other stuff I’ve written to help me get out of writers block
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Series: 𝗧𝗼 𝗞𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗠𝗲 𝗕𝘂𝘀𝘆 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891501
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝗦𝗻𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗢𝘂𝘁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary** : Starscream is distrusting of pretty much everything thanks to the war. Because of this, he refuses to allow his sparkling out of his sight outside.  
> Freefall has other plans.  
>  **Fandom** : Transformers G1  
>  **Characters** : Freefall, Starscream, Cloudchaser, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Wildwing, Nightflight  
>  **Ship** : Freefall/Starscream  
>  **Notes** : Slight TW for mentions of miscarriage

“ **S tarscream**... you do know that you can’t hide Cloudy in here forever, right?” Freefall’s commentary seemed to go unheard. Or, perhaps Starscream had heard him and simply chose not to answer. Who really knew with him. “Star...” 

Starscream paused, sighing in annoyance and turning to his mate. “She’s perfectly fine with me, she doesn’t need to leave New Vos, much less go outside.” 

“Star,” Freefall’s voice held immense exasperation, “she’s a seekerlet. They need to go outside, just like us full grown seekers!” 

Starscream wrapped his arm around his cockpit, where Cloudchaser was taking her, rather restless, nap. 

“Star, When was the last time you went outside?” 

It was not a loaded question. It should have been easy for the winglord to answer, but he turned around, walking away as quickly as possible to avoid answering. 

“ _Starscream_.” Freefall watched as his mate froze. “When was the last time you relaxed at all?” 

There were a few moments of silence. “We’re rebuilding Vos, we don’t have time to relax.” 

“I seem to always have time to relax.” Freefall walked towards Starscream, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “Our trines, too. You always make sure we have time for ourselves, so why aren’t you taking any breaks?” 

“I took one break...” 

Freefall rolled his optics and moved away slightly so he could be faceplate to faceplate with Starscream. “Required breaks during your carrying, delivering, and recovery do _not_ count.” 

Starscream scoffed at that, obviously either not agreeing or not wanting to admit that Freefall was right. “I have to take care of Cloudchaser.” 

As if she heard her name in her recharge, she woke, scratching on her carrier’s cockpit and letting out noises to signal her desired freedom. 

“See, she needs me to care for her.” 

Freefall rolled his optics again. “I can care for her today, you need to take a break.” 

Starscream took a step back, wrapping his arms tightly around his cockpit as Cloudchaser continued to struggle. 

“Star, I’ll keep her safe and you can check in whenever you want, but you _need_ rest.” 

Starscream paused, weighing his options as he looked up at Freefall, then down at Cloudchaser. 

“Do I need to call your trine to force you to rest?” 

That question seemed to force Starscream to choose. “Fine, but she needs to be fed ever couple of hours, and bright colors give her a helmache, and her body is weaker than most seekerlets because she was born early, and she-” 

“Star, she’s my sparkling too, I know.” Freefall gave Starscream a comforting smile. 

Starscream let out a sigh and opened his cockpit, Cloudchaser squealing in glee as she was finally let free. He then placed a kiss on her helm and, after a moment of hesitance, handed her to his mate. “Be careful with her.” 

Freefall held her close, staring expectantly until Starscream finally gave in and turned, walking in the direction of their shared berthroom. 

Once Freefall was sure he was gone, he smiled to himself. “How about we have fun today, huh?” Cloudchaser let out a cheer. .::Hey, guys, want to meet our sparkling?::.

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

"She's so tiny!" Wildwing stared at Cloudchaser in awe, who stared right back with a similar expression. "I wonder if I was that small..." 

Freefall cradled Cloudchaser closer. "Probably not, Starscream is smaller than most seekers, and I was a rather small sparkling as well." 

Skywarp scoffed at Freefall. "We get it, you and Screamer are both really fraggin' short." Thundercracker and Sunstorm both smacked Skywarp on the back of the helm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't curse in front of a sparkling!" Thundercracker lifted his arm again, fully prepared to smack his trinemate again. 

Cloudchaser laughed, clapping as Skywarp rubbed the back of his helm. 

"Oh, great, she's gonna grow up to be just like Screamer." 

Freefall laughed. "I don't think so. She just hasn't had a lot of interaction with others." 

"Wait, why not?" Wildwing asked, reaching out as if begging to hold Cloudchaser.

Freefall handed her over, his face becoming slightly painted with sorrow. "We were supposed to have six, remember?" 

The group fell silent, Wildwing awkwardly cradling Cloudchaser closer. "Sorry, I forgot." 

Sunstorm remained a small distance away for the safety of Cloudchaser, giving a small smile. "It's fine if you forgot, it's not your fault."

Freefall walked over and hugged his trinemate. "Don't worry about it, Cloudchaser survived and that's what matters." 

Cloudchaser, recognizing her name, cheered loudly, becoming restless in Wildwing's arms. 

"Has she been on her first flight yet?" Skywarp asked, tapping a digit on her faceplate. "She's old enough now." 

"Are you kidding?" Freefall scoffed. "Star barely lets her out of his cockpit. Thinks she'll get hurt if anyone is around, if we're outside, if something in the room has been moved even a little to the left, if-"

"Okay, we get it, Screamer's extremely overprotective." Skywarp kept tapping Cloudchaser's faceplate playfully, causing her to grab his servo in order to make it stop. "Could be worse. At least he cares about her." 

Freefall nodded in agreement and the group fell silent again. 

Skywarp waited a moment before speaking up. "So... about that first flight..."

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

Starscream had not felt well rested in a long time. Since before the war started, probably.

He was loath to admit that Freefall had been right. He would never admit _anyone_ was right. 

Starscream stretched for a moment before exiting his berthroom, immediately seeing a seeker walking through the halls, several datapads stacked on their arms. "You, I have a question..." he paused, trying to remember their designation, "Nightflight." 

The young seeker jumped slightly, almost dropping their datapads as they attempted to bow. "Um, yes, mister... winglord... sir?"

They were young, probably did not remember the original Vos, and Starscream was in a good mood thanks to his rest, so he let their awkward, slightly disrespectful, greeting slide. "Where is my mate and our sparkling?" 

Nightflight paused to think. "Um... I think Freefall left with Cloudchaser and your trine a while ago, don't know where they went, though." 

Any calm that Starscream had felt was suddenly gone. He kept a calm façade, but Nightflight could obviously see right through it, backing up and escaping so as to not feel the winglord's wrath.

 _They were in so much trouble_. 

.::Smokeburst, do you happen to know where my mate and sparkling are?::. 

.:: _They're towards the ledge of New Vos, taking Cloudchaser on her first flight._ ::.

 _Oh yeah_. _So much trouble_.

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

"Are you sure we should do this without Starscream?" Thundercracker was the voice of reason as he watched Freefall hold Cloudchaser over the ledge. 

Skywarp smiled at his trinemate, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "You really think Screamer would let her fly? I'm sure if he had his way, she'd never leave the ground." 

Freefall let out a snort and Thundercracker rolled his optics, but cracked a smile at his trinemate’s commentary. 

“Come on, we don’t have all day!” Wildwing called from his place off the ledge, fully prepared to catch Cloudchaser if she fell. 

“ _If you drop that sparkling I’m going to kill all of you_!” 

The group flinched at Starscream’s voice, knowing that there was no way out of the situation they had created. 

Freefall knew that this was probably his only chance. “ _Oops_.” He dropped Cloudchaser. 

There was a moment of pause as Starscream and his trine tried to comprehend what had just happened. They all seemed to think before they reacted. Skywarp howled in laughter, finding what had just happened to be hilarious. Thundercracker gave Freefall a look that screamed ‘ _what have you done_ ’. Starscream, as per his name, screamed and moved as quickly as he could to catch his sparkling. 

Freefall watched as Starscream slowed, watching as Wildwing caught Cloudchaser instead. 

“She didn’t fly...” Wildwing sounded extremely disappointed, staring sadly up at Freefall and Starscream. 

Starscream turned to glare at Freefall. “You’ll be lucky if I don’t lock you up for this!” 

Freefall scoffed at what he felt was an empty threat. “No different than what you’re doing now. You never let me go anywhere!” 

“I’m trying to protect you!” 

“From what, Star?” Freefall rarely showed emotions strongly, so his anger came as a shock to everyone. “There’s nothing happening! The war is over, Megatron isn’t even trying to be cruel to us anymore. The Autobots are our friends and the Quints are gone! What is your deal?” 

“ _Oh scrap_.” 

“Language!” Both Freefall and Starscream yelled as they turned to Wildwing, only to both pause in horror as they watched him attempt to comprehend what had just happened. 

“I dropped her...” 

Neither Freefall nor Starscream waited for Wildwing to fully realize what he had just done, both taking off after their sparkling. 

As she neared the ground, both seekers felt their sparks drop, believing that the worst was about to happen. 

Then, suddenly, Cloudchaser seemed to struggle, eventually succeeding in what she was attempting. She quickly took the form of a small jet, hovering just barely above the ground. 

Freefall and Starscream attempted to slow themselves, but failed and collided with the ground. After a moment, the two stood up, looking at each other before looking back up, where Cloudchaser was unsteadily hovering, laughing excitedly at her success. 

“Never mind, she did it!” Wildwing yelled from above them. 

Maybe Starscream was right about their trines not being ready to meet their sparkling just yet. 


	2. 𝗖𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗗𝗮𝘆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary** : Freefall celebrates his creation day for the first time since he joined the Decepticons.  
>  **Fandom** : Transformers G1  
>  **Characters** : Freefall, Optimus Prime, Carly Spencer  
>  **Ship** : Implied Freefall/Starscream  
>  **Notes** : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my 20th birthday! :)

**T** he festivities were nice. Although most of the Autobots seemed weary of him, they were willing to relax.

Optimus Prime’s creation day was obviously something to celebrate amongst the Autobot ranks. That was of no surprise to Freefall. The Autobots always were more sentimental than the Decepticons. 

And that was absolutely not a bad thing. 

“How are you enjoying the party?” 

Freefall looked down at Carly, the one person who would consistently attempt to include him in things. He was not sure if it was because she felt indebted to him for saving her life or because she actually liked being his friend. 

“It’s...” He sat down next to her, Carly immediately hopping to sit on his leg. “It’s very lively.” 

Carly let out a laugh as she leaned on Freefall’s upper body. “Duh, it’s a birthday party! What, do you ‘cons not celebrate those?” 

“That would be a waste of resources.” Freefall looked around at the Autobots. “We can’t risk that like the Autobots can.” 

Carly looked away, and an awkward silence fell between them. 

“My trine always celebrated my creation day though.” Carly looked back to Freefall and found him with a far away look, a serene smile on his face. “Wildwing always wanted to decorate our shared hab, and Sunstorm would try his best to keep our trine out of work for the day.” 

“Your trine sounds wonderful.” 

“They are wonderful.” Freefall’s smile became somewhat sad. He was a prisoner on the Ark. He had no way of seeing his trine unless the Autobots decided to free him. 

Carly and Freefall stayed silent after that, Carly eventually getting dragged back to the festivities by Spike and Bumblebee.

And that was okay.

She deserved to have fun with her friends. 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

Everyone had been sent to recharge before the day was over. Optimus wanted everyone healthy and well rested, and Freefall really could not argue with that. Just another reason he was a good leader. 

He was, however, surprised when Optimus stopped Ironhide from taking him to his “prison cell”, which was more of a small hab. He watched as the other left to their respective rooms, leaving only Optimus and Freefall out. 

“I happened to overhear your conversation with Carly.” 

Of course. “It’s nothing.” 

“Nonsense.” Even with the mask preventing a full view of his faceplate, Freefall could tell he was smiling. “I was hoping you’d like to enjoy this high grade with me.” 

Freefall internally debated for a moment. “Sure.” 

Optimus led Freefall out of the Ark, the two of them sitting together on the edge of a drop. Then, Optimus poured two cubes of high grade, handing one off to Freefall. 

“Is it normal for Decepticons to not celebrate their creation days?” 

“It’s a war.” Freefall shrugged. “Even Megatron doesn’t celebrate his. The only one who does it Starscream, and he only does so with other seekers.” 

“I’m not surprised that Starscream insists on celebrating his creation day.” Optimus nodded, and Freefall was shocked when the Autobot leader’s battle mask snapped back so he could take a sip of his high grade. “He seems like the type.” 

Freefall brushed off his surprise. “Yeah, he loves being the center of attention.” Freefall took a sip of his own cube. “Besides that, most trines will celebrate their own members’ creation days. Besides that, though, nothing.” 

“It sounds like you’re all in need of some relaxation.” 

Freefall let out a laugh. “Yeah right, Megatron rarely gives us breaks...” Freefall paused and sighed. “It’s not because he wants to overwork us, it’s just... we’re low on fuel, our medics... aren’t the best, I think... we’re all stressed, and it gets to Megatron a lot more than he cares to admit.” 

The silence that fell between them was surprisingly comfortable. It went on for a while, both of them drinking their high grade, with Optimus occasionally refilling their cubes. 

“What was it like on Vos?” Optimus asked suddenly. “Did you celebrate creation days there?” 

Freefall smiled brightly at the memories of the past. “Yeah, creation days are a huge deal on Vos, so whenever we had parties, we went all out.

“I remember this one for my friend, her name was Slipstream, and there were so many people there to celebrate, and she got so overwhelmed, that she had to straight up leave! I ended up being the one to find her and it took me so long to actually convince her to go back, to the point where her creators almost sent out a full blown search party.” Both Freefall and Optimus laughed at the story. “It’s funny. She hated big creation day parties, but whenever I talk to her, that party gets brought up as her favorite memory.” 

There was another, shorter, silence before Optimus spoke up again. “I’m giving you your chance to leave.” Freefall froze, wondering if he had actually heard Optimus correctly. “It feels wrong to keep you here, as a prisoner of war. I’ve discussed this with several of my highest ranking officers, and we’re allowing you to leave.” 

Freefall sudenly felt his processor blank. It was odd. It had been so long since he actually thought of returning to the Decepticons. Yes, he did miss his trine and all his other friends, but he now realize that he had always imagined reuniting with them away from the Decepticons. 

And away from the Autobots for that matter. Just, free. 

“I...” Freefall felt his words catch before they left his mouth. 

Optimus looked down at Freefall, confused by the seeker. “You’re hesitant.”

”I’ve realized that... that while I don’t necessarily want to be an Autobot, I... I don’t want to really be a Decepticon either.” 

Optimus stayed silent, thinking about what Freefall had just said. 

“I want to be _free_.” 

“How about we go inside.” Optimus offered. “The offer will still stand tomorrow, once your processor is clear.” 

Freefall nodded, following Optimus back inside the Ark. The two walked in silence all the way back to Freefall’s “prison cell”, before Optimus turned to Freefall ( _when had he put his battle mask back on?_ ) “Happy creation day, Freefall.”

Freefall nodded with a small smile. “You too, Optimus.” 

Optimus turned to leave to his own quarters, but was suddenly stopped by Freefall’s voice. 

“And Optimus...” Freefall vented deeply. “Thank you.” 


End file.
